Magma vs Aqua
by kerrbear
Summary: FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1A very screwed up family reun

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, all I own is Amelia who I made up.

(AN: Amara decides that she doesn't want to share a room with Tabitha anymore so Tabitha is currently sleeping on the couch until they add on a new room.)

Amara was sleeping peacefully until she sensed a body lurking over her. Amara opened her eyes a slit and looked at the wall. There was defiantly someone standing over her. "Tabitha if you forgot something just go and get it and take up more space in the living room." Amara said groggily. 'I'm not Tabitha." A voice said. Amara's eyes widened and she rolled over and jumped a foot in the air. "YOU!" She hissed angrily.

"Hello Mara long time no see." A teenage girl said smirking as she leaned forward into the light. "What are you doing here Amelia! You know that you are not welcome here." "Oh come on I'm your twin sister, whatever happened to that close relationship we used to have back in Nova Roma?"

_Flashback: "Mommy where's Amelia? Where did she go?" A six year old Amara asked. "she's at a hospital for the criminally insane sweetie, I'm afraid that she is too dangerous to stay with us." Amara cried._

_Three days later…. "Your majesty there is a horrible flood we must get you to higher ground before you drown.' Amara's parents quickly picked her up and took off running. Amara heard her parents talking but she only heard four words…Amelia…escaped…made…powers." The last thing Amara remembered was a horrible scream, a crash of waves, being pulled under water, and seeing Amelia's smiling face as Amara got pulled under water. End of flashback._

"Stop it Amelia! You know why we're not close anymore! You tried to kill our people and mom sent you away to a hospital to help you. But because you were so out of control you escaped and caused a flood that killed half of our people, including mom. You are no longer welcome to me or at Nova Roma, so I suggest you get out." Amara said angrily. "Oh come on Amara, the only real reason that I did that was to have some fun." Amelia stated. "Killing people is not fun! You tried to strangle me because you got jealous that I had way more friends than you and that's how this whole thing got started."

"Amara, I've changed, you can trust me—Trust you! After what you did! Forget it1 You will never change! Now I said, GET OUT!" She screamed and sent lava coming right towards Amelia. She gasped and sent water towards the lava and put it out. This made Amara completely furious and she pounced on top of her. She heard the door bang open and she heard Storm scream STOP! But Amara ignored her. Then she felt a whole bunch of hands reaching out and grabbing her and pulling her off of Amelia. Amara kicked and screamed and tried to pry loose of the hands, but to no avail.

Down at the prof's office…. After Amelia and Amara explaining the whole story the professor thought for a moment. "Well Amelia, since you have the power to generate and project water off of your body, perhaps you could be of some use here at the Institute." "WHAT! But professor that's not fair!" Amara excliamed jumping out of her seat. _"Amara I know that you and your sister don't get along, but this will help her control her powers, this way she might not have the need for killing anymore innocent people, and who knows, you may even grow close.' "Fine, but I'm doing this for you, not for her, I'm not about to put up a fight because I know it will be no use against you. I will not speak to Amelia and We will never grow close."_ After finishing their little telepathic conversation the professor said, "All right then, it's settled you are welcome to live here at the institute and we'll see how it goes." "Oh thank you sir! This is a great honor! I won't let you down! I promise! Oh Amara, this is so exciting! The Aquilla twins back in action again!" Amelia said excitedly. Amara rolled her eyes, Yeah now about your powers, is there any chance that you can make a flood so I cam commit suicide and won't have to put up with you?" Amara asked sarcastically. "Oh no silly I'd miss you too much." Amelia said hugging Amara then she skipped happily out of the room. "well, I think that heightened her spirits, I think you and Amelia will become great friends, don't you Amara?" The profesor asked hopefully. "Oh yeah. Everything's going to be just peachy." Amara said sarcastically rolling her eyes and slumping down in her seat.

Well? What do you think? You like? You hate? I know I kind of rushed a little but I just wanted to get this first chapter over with because I've got a lot of ideas! Anyway R&R please! And in your reviews could you please answer this question, Would you like to see some sneak peaks in up coming chapters to find out what happens next? If you can do that, it would be greatly appreciated. THANX: D


	2. Chapter 2THROWN OVERBOARD!

Thank you for all my reviewers out there! Right now it's one but that's okay hopefully it will get bigger. Hopefully chapter 2 will make it on, unless it gets lost again. I got really ticked off when I lost chapter 2 for my other fan fic Starfire's Niece. But anyway that's not the point, now on with the story finally! You'll have to excuse me I am wicked hyper right now!

"That's not fair! Having her be under the same roof as me was bad enough, but now I have to share a room with her!" Amara yelled. The teachers had just finished having a little mini discussion about Amelia. "I mean I thought the whole point of this new addition was to have a room to myself! I'll take my chances with Tabitha." Amara stated plainly. "Yeah I thought that was part of the idea too." Scott said utterly confused. Jean smacked him upside the head. "OW! Hey what was that for!" Scott yelled rubbing his sore head. Jean glared at him. "Shut up you idiot! Weren't you even paying attention to a word the professor was saying!" Jean snapped. "No, I was too busy staring out the window wondering when this stupid meeting was going to be over with." Scott said plainly. Jean rolled her eyes. "Well for your information the professor was saying that to make Amelia feel at home Amara should share a room with her so that she won't feel so bad after all and she'll get used to having roommates." Jean stated matter—oh—factly. "Oh I knew that." "Sure you did." The professor was rubbing his temples. "Once this thing is all over with I am taking a two week vacation." He muttered to himself. At that point there was a big humungous wave go by the door. "WOO HOO THE BOTTOM FLOOR OF THE INSTITUTE IS NOW OFFICIALLY A SWIMMING POOL THANKS TO OUR NEW RECRUIT AMELIA!" Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs. Jean groaned. That was absolutely no help what so ever." She grumbled. "Well I think she's pretty settled in right now so let's forget about it and she can sleep outside until we put on the new addition." Amara said jumping up. "Oh no you don't young lady, Amelia is sharing a room with you whether you like it or not." Ororo said firmly. "AAAAWWWWW!" Amara whined. Then she stormed out of the room groaning.

All right people let's end the day with a good old fashioned training session!" Hank said enthusiastically. After a humungous food fight at dinner he could tell that the professor looked like he was about to die and Ororo looked like she was about ready to punch all the kids' lights out. The kids got the hint and started to leave when Jubilee cleared her throat and glared at Hank. "Except for Jubilee, who due to the graceful moves of Iceman who kicked her in the stomach and caused her to throw up." Hank said quickly. "Wow! That's your special way of welcoming new students to the institute? By having a food fight? Wow I'm surprised I didn't think of coming here sooner." Amelia said. Amara rolled her eyes and walked down the hall towards the changing rooms.

"I can't believe they had an extra costume for you." Amara grumbled. "Actually they had me measured this morning once they found out it was official that I was staying here and Ms. Munroe had the costume made for me before dinner. I can't wait to go to school on Monday!" Amara grunted. "Yeah good luck from falling asleep." Amara was glad that Storm had made a cotume just like the rest of the New Recruits' costumes, the only bad part was that it made them look like identical twins, which they were in the first place, but Amara didn't like it when they had to dress alike, even if it was just a uniform.

"All right now before we begin we would just like to know the new codename for our new recruit, Amelia Aquilla." Hank said clapping his hands together. (AN: I think that the professor chooses the names for them but oh well this is my story.) "Oh well I thought that I could go by the name of Aqua, since I have water powers." "All right that's fine. Now the goal for this obstacle is to get all your teammates across the river, whoever gets across in the shortest time wins, there will deffinantly be a few surprises along the way." Hank said. All the kids cheered. This was their favorite obstacle course, except for the time when Danielle Moonstar was in it. (AN: I referring to the episode Ghost of a Chance)

Hank was given the death glare several times until he finally agreed to let be on the opposite team. Then there was arguing over who had the most teammates so Amara had no choice but to go over onto Aqua's team. "All right people, let's get going!" Then Mr. McC oy blew the whistle and they started. There were a few surprises which involved the help of Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue. Then Storm created a rainstorm before leaving to go finish cleaning up the mess in the dining room. The real trouble started once they were out in the middle of the river.

Aqua was yelling and screaming and laughing and having a good old time for herself. Magma winced. "Aqua knock it off! If you make any more waves by goofing off we're all going to be thrown overboard!" Amara hissed. "Oh come on Amara, live a little!' Aqua said with a laugh." Amara rolled her eyes and threw her hands up to the sky. "MAGMA while we're doing training sessions!" She hissed. "All right, all right whatever MAGMA!" aqua said with a laugh and she then went back to amusing herself by making waves. When they had almost ran straight into a rock Amara became furious. "THAT"S IT! AQUA KNOCK IT OFF!" Magma yelled grabbing Aqua's arm. "What is your problem Magma? Let go of my arm." "No! Not until you stop goofing off! You're stupid games are going to throw us off!" Magma said her anger rising and she changed into her lava form. "Knock it off MAGMA I can take care of myself!" Aqua snapped and she yanked her arm out of Magma's grip. Amara fell on to the boat nearly falling off the edge. She stood herself up again so she was in a standing position. Aqau had gone back to her little amusements with the waves. "FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT BE THAT WAY! FROM NOW ON YOUR ON YOUR OWN!" She yelled angrily. Then because of Aqua's waves they hit another rock. Magma lost her balance and screamed as she plummeted into the dark icy water into the dark depths. "AMARA!" Boom Boom screamed who was also on her team. Bobby who was on the other team was the only one who had noticed what happened. "TIME OUT!" He yelled. The rain stopped and the sky cleared. "What is it Drake?" Hank said annoyed. "Amara's fallen overboard and now we can't even see her anymore! Water is her weakness! If we don't find her soon she'll drown and die!" Bobby exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3Sad memories lead to guilt in t...

_Flashback of six year old Amara: She was falling through darkness, it was cold, where were her parents? She wanted to go home. She couldn't see. She needed to get warm. Then there were nets surrounding her, pulling her up, voices asking if they could hear her. She woke up and found herself lying on a beach with a bunch of fisherman surrounding her. She saw her father, but where was her mother? Then she got the horrible news her mother had drowned they hadn't been able to reach her in time. Amara cried. And then she got the horrible realization, AMELIA had done this, she had killed her mom. From that day on Amara promised herself that no matter what happened, she was going to find Amelia, and pay her back from taking mom away from her. End of Flashback_

While back to now at the institute…. "Bobby calm down, what happened?" Jean asked calmly. "I don't know! One minute she was on her team's raft, and the next minute she was gone!' Bobby yelled. 'Shouldn't we be going down there to search for her?" Tabitha asked impatiently. "No, it's way to cold and dark for us to stay under there for long." Hank said. "I think Amelia knew the whole story, where is she anyway?" Berzerker asked. They all gave each other nervous glances. 'Uh oh." They all said at the same time.

Amelia was swimming, trying to find Amara, she didn't have enough control of her powers to be connected to the ocean, like Amara was connected to volcanoes so this made it a lot harder. Amelia still remembered that time where her powers had gone hay wire and she had almost drowned Amara, and she remembered herself laughing as she saw Amara struggling for air. Amelia needed to find her because she felt responsible for anything that might happen to her.

Amelia had felt like she had been searching for hours when she finally found Amara, she was lying at the ocean floor. Amelia's eyes widened and she formed a whirlpool around Amara that luckily was able to lift her up into the air. The X-men were all waiting. When they finally saw Amara they rushed her to the infirmary immediately. Her heart rate was dropping rapidly and they were performing CPR on her to get her breathing again. Amelia watched for a while and she had to leave. She was sitting down outside the infirmary. Jean came outside. "Is she all right?" Amelia asked worriedly. "We're still not sure yet, we got her breathing again, but it's very shallow and we're going to have to perform and operation on her because we think some bacteria from the river might've gotten down her throat, that's why it took us a while to get her breathing again because there was so much bacteria and algae clogging up her throat, hopefully she'll be okay. It's a 50 50 chance that she'll make it." Jean said. Amelia dropped her head. "Hey don't blame yourself Amelia it was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Jean said comfortingly putting an arm around Amelia's shoulders. Amelia looked straight at her. "Yes it is." And with that she got up and walked away. Jean stared after blankly before getting up and going back into the infirmary to help save Amara.

_Flashback when Amelia was six….. "Come on Amelia play with me!" Amara said giggling into her fists then trying to pull Amelia off her position on the couch. "No, Amara I don't want to go outside today.' Amelia said. "Please Amelia? We could go into the pool." Amara said knowing that Amelia couldn't resist the water. Amelia looked at her. "Oh all right." Amelia said getting off the couch. "YAY!" Amara said happily clapping her hands together._

_Outside in the pool… Amelia was getting bored of playing with Amara. Everyone thought it was so cool that she had an identical sister, but really, Amara was just a really big pain. Then a sly smile spread across Amelia's face. She knew Amara would believe anything she told her, this was going to be good. "Amara sit on the side of the pool for a minute!" "OK!' Amara said happily obeying Amelia. "OK now I'm going to tie this rope to your ankle with a brick at the end, and this is the really fun part. You'll stay under water while I count to a million, okay?" "OK!" "You ready? Here we go!" And with that Amelia pushed her into the pool as Amara laughed gleefully at the game. Then Amelia got up and left._

_About thirty minutes later a local man who cleaned out the pool had found Amara. Then after an hour or more Amara woke up choking and crying. But she never thought that it was Amelia's fault, she just thought that she had lost the game because she hadn't stayed under long enough. End of Flashback._

With that Amelia flopped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

OK I know that whole algae and bacteria thing isn't true, but I couldn't think of anything else so let's just say that all that stuff was way down deep where no one could swim down that far. (Unless you were Aqua of course!) And Aqua wouldn't get affected by the bacteria and stuff because well she's Aqua! OK so anyway R&R please and hopefully I'll be able to update soo


	4. Chapter 4Phase 1 completed Phase 2 Begin...

Thank you to all my reviewers out there! I will try to work on the suggestions I was given. I also have great news! I found a way for us to watch X-Men Evolution on the internet. What you do is you go to google you click pictures, and you either type in Kitty Pryde from X-Men Evolution or Shadowcat from X-men Evolution. Click onto the picture of Kitty blushing and it has al sorts of stuff from the TV series. Now on with Chapter 4 now that my story is finally normal again!

It had been three weeks since the accident and Amelia finally got the guts to go visit Amara. Of course due to the medication she was on she acted a little bit like a drunk. As Amelia made her way to the infirmary…

"_OK don't freak, it's just your sister, you can do this. All you have to do is go in, ask how she's doing, have a nice chat and leave. Besides she's so braindead right now she probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Bobby and me." _She thought. Now she was at the infirmary. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Amara, how's it goin?"

"AAAAA! Get out you bitch get out!" Amara yelled throwing a pillow at Amelia. Amelia ran outside. 'OK Plan B. KITTY!"

"So you see Amara, Amelia just wants to put this whole thing behind you." Kitty finished.

"Oh, I get it, this is all to show that she's popular right?"

'What?"

"Yeah, she was always jealous because I had more friends than her, so now she's trying to take away my friends here. Interesting."

"I think I'd better go now." Kitty said getting up quickly and leaving.

"Hey Kitty." Jean said passing Kitty in the hall.

"What the heck did you give Amara for medication! She sounds like a crazed wacko!" Kitty yelled.

'I think it would only be best if Amelia took care of Amara so that this way they'll grow closer, and we won't keep running into these difficulties." The professor said that evening. The teachers all gave each other nervous glances.

"But Professor won't that only—What ever you say Chuck." Logan said interrupting Jean.

'Why did you do that Logan?"

'Charles will learn that those two will never be close the hard way red." Logan said walking out of the room.

The next day Amara threw a fit, but after a long discussion with the professor Amara agreed to have Amelia stay with her.

'So, what's up?" Amelia asked nervously.

Amara glared at her.

"Have a lot of work to make up at school?"

No answer only a glare.

"Look Amara can I just tell you my side of the story?"

"OK tell me why you killed all those people?"

"WHAT! I thought you were mad at me about me accidentally drowning you."

"I knew that was an accident, I don't know the whole story about that murdering fiasco."

Amelia sighed.

'The truth is Amara I don't know why I did it, I just felt that I had this power, that I was special, and I just wanted to use it. To get back at those people who made fun of me. But because of my anger I went too far."

'Yeah, Jean got her powers when she was three, then it went away and then when her friend Annie died when she was ten she experienced it again. Jean thought it was a curse. Others think it's a gift…. Like you I guess."

Amelia looked at her stunned. "Yeah I guess I did see it as a gift, a gift that allowed me to express my feelings."

"Yeah, too bad you expressed your feelings the wrong way though."

"Yeah, I didn't realize I was killing so many people. It was almost as if my powers were controlling me, telling me what to do. When I was in the hospital that was when I had realized what I had done."

Amara finally turned to look at her. "Your powers were kind of possessing you?"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it I guess. "

'Well I'm no expert at this, but maybe since you were new to you powers you couldn't control it, but it could control you."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"Are your powers under control now?"

"Actually to tell you the truth, I don't know. It was weird though, I was at the hospital and my powers were fine. Then I was given an operation and my powers went away until about three years ago when they became active again. I feel more in control though."

'Huh." Amara muttered. Amelia saw her gazing longingly out the window and she remembered how much Amara loved to play out side.

"Hey Amara, can you go outside?"

"No, not until another couple of months."

Amelia changed into her water form.

"Let's go!"

"What? Are you crazy! I can't!"

"Come on Amara, mom used to say that happiness and fresh air was the best medicine. Come on!"

Amara hesitated.

'Oh all right." She said changing into her Magma form and grabbing Amelia's hand. Then they soared out the window.

About another three hours later they came back laughing. Logan and Ororo stood there glaring at them.

'Did you have fun?" Ororo asked coolly.

Amara gulped.

'Uh yeah but I'm feeling much better."

"Yeah, well listen bub the prof gave specific instructions that—_"It's all right Logan, Amelia and Amara have shared a certain bond today. This could become much stronger." _The profesor interrupted Logan telepathically.

Logan growled and stormed out of the room. Ororo followed.

"Woo hoo! Thank you professor for cancelling my funeral!" Amara said pumping her fist in the air.

"So are we cool?"

"No, I still don't trust you. Until you've gained my respect and my trust you are only considered a new recruit to me."

Amelia smiled to herself as she left.

"Phase 1 completed. Phase 2 now begins." She said walking down the hall.

Kitty was walking down the hallway and passed Amelia. She froze. She could have sworn she just saw Amelia's eyes turn blood red.

OK! That's done! Now just so you know all those students who left in the series did not leave in my story because I hate it when really great characters leave the show. Anyway RR please: D (SMILIES!)


	5. Chapter 5 A Very scary Realization

'What do you mean you saw her eyes turn blood red?" Jean asked.

"I saw her eyes turn red and it was wicked creepy.' Kitty said with a shutter.

"Kitty if your just doing this to take Amara's side it's not working.'

"What? No! I just saw her eyes turn blood red. I don't lie, it's not my style."

Jean sighed.

'Fine we'll look into it."

We'll look into it usually means no. Then Kitty trudged up into her room.

'Like I'm serious Rogue, I saw them turn like red.'

d off the light.

Kitty rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

'Hey Rogue?"

Rogue sighed. "What Kitty?" 

"Whatever Kitty.' Then Rogue rolled over and turned off the light.

Kitty rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

'Hey Rogue?"

Rogue sighed. "What Kitty?"

"If I was afraid of the dark then I wouldn't go on night missions, and I'd sleep with a night light."

"OK thanks for letting me know."

About three hours later the alarm sounded. Groans echoed throughout the whole institute. Rogue and Kitty groggily grabbed their uniforms. When they came down the stairs they were surprised to find Amara standing there.

"Like, Amara what are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"I'm feeling well enough to kick butt."

'That's my girl!" Tabitha said pumping her fist in the air. Amelia looked really mad that she had been woken up. Jean came out.

"The Alcolytes have attacked."

"Like, the Alcolytes? But I thought they were like, on our side."

"I know but Mesmero is controlling them, we have to fight, but we have to try to snap them out of it."

"Like, why is Mesmero attacking?"

"We're still trying to find out. X-Men, move out!" Jean called.

When they got to the area….. Amelia groaned.

"My legs are numb and I'm tired." She whined.

"That's what you get when you go to bed late." Amara said coolly.

Amelia glared at her when Amara wasn't looking but Kitty caught it.

"ATTACK!" Scott yelled.

Then they went into the fight.

"HELP!" Rogue yelled trying to fight Gambit's grip. Kitty phased through the ground and grabbed his ankles while Kurt beat him senseless. Tabitha, Berzerker, Bobby, Jubilee, and Cannonball were putting all their energy in putting out Colossus. Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan, Hank, Jamie, and Rahne were fighting off Magneto. Aqua and Magma were fighting off Pyro.

"This is unfair, it's only two here!" Aqua yelled.

"Forget that just take him down!" Amara yelled impatiently.

Magma fired a fire ball at him and Pyro hit back with a flame thrower. Aqua stared at him in amazement.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HIT HIM WITH ONE OF YOUR WATER BALLS!" Amara screamed.

"But he's so cute."

"What! Right now he's the enemy! Attack him and later you can make goo goo eyes at him." Magma yelled.

Aqua sighed looked straight into Pyro's eyes and threw a water ball carelessly at him.

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS? HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU! Magma screamed.

"We're losing! Jean get into their minds and try to fight off Mesmero." Scott ordered.

"I'll try." Jean said nervously.

Jean started gasping as she got into their minds.

"_OK, there's Piotr, John, Remy, Eric, and… AMELIA! That's impossible Memero isn't controlling her is he? Wait a second what is she? OH MY GOD NO!" _Jean screamed as she was thrown backwards.

"Jean are you all right!" Jubilee yelled.

"I'm fine." Then Jean sent a boulder telekinetically flying towards Amelia.

"Jean what are you doing? She's the good guy!" Tabitha yelled.

"No she's not, she's dangerous." Jean said angrily.

Aqua smirked and dodged it.

Jean gasped. Amara screamed. Then it went right through her. Kitty held on to Amara's waist frantically. Jean sighed with relief.

"What were you trying to do get one of our teammates killed red!" Logan snapped angrily.

"I..I thought that…."

'Never mind let's turn back." Scott said.

"But..' Amara protested.

"They're fine, let's go."

Kitty gave a worried glance towards the Alcolytes who seemed completely dazed. Then Kitty ran to catch up with the others.

They were almost to the X-Jet when all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What's that?" Rogue asked nervously. She glanced towards Kitty.

"It's not Lance, Lance doesn't cause these types of quakes.

"Actually, it sounds like a really big WAVE!" Amara screamed as a huge wave came crashing towards them.

"Oh no." Amara, Jean, and Kitty all said at the same time. They glanced over at Amelia who was laughing like a drunk clown. Then there was a horrible scream.

They turned to see half of the X-Men get pulled out to sea, groping for something to grab on to.

"Jean! Do something!" Amara screamed looking nervously at Amelia.

"I can't concentrate hard enough to grab them all." Jean said frantically wracking her brain for an idea.

Then with one last pull the rest of the X-Men was pulled out to sea and fell over a cliff. Amara screamed as the X-Jet came crashing down right after them. She knew that if it fell on top of them they'd never make it out of the ocean.

"_This can't be happening. I'm reliving my childhood all over again! But I thought Amelia could control her powers, unless someone else is controlling them.' _Amara thought. "AMELIA STOP! NO!" Amara screamed as she plummeted into the dark icy ocean once again.

AN: I just realized that I forgot Sabertooth. Oh well I'll include him in here some time. RR please!


	6. Chapter 6I had no idea that happened!

Than you howlerdrode! Now on with Chapter Six. Moving right along here…….

Once Amara touched the bottom of the ocean she went completely unconscious. Then she got flash backs of all the mean things that Amelia had ever done to her and that made her mad. Since she was unconscious she didn't even realize that she had changed into here magma form. Her powers activated a geyser that shot them all of the X-Men into the air. Then they reached shore and Amara regained consciousness. Amelia stood there staring at them completely dazed. Amara stormed over to her with a glare.

"What the hell was that! I mean what the hell is the matter with you! We welcomed you into our home, we were all nice to you, we treated you like we treat each other, I was actually starting to trust you, and you repay us by drowning us in the ocean!" Amara shrieked.

'Amara, I don't know what to say, I felt it this time. As if someone was beckoning me to do it.'

"Oh cut the crap Amelia! I'm sick and tired of hearing all these lies! I may not be able to let you rot in hell but I will pay you back guaranteed." Amara said storming off.

The X-men all glared at her as they walked home since Amara hadn't been strong enough to lift the X-Jet with her powers.

Back at the mansion….

'So how did it go?" The professor asked meeting them at the door.

"MY LIFE SUCKS!" Amara yelled storming up to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh dear. What happened? Why are you all dripping wet?"

"It's like all Jean's like fault." Kitty grumbled.

"Yeah it's-What? My fault I didn't do anything."

'If you had listened to me this wouldn't have happened."

"Kitty this stuff would've happened whether you told me or not. If anything it's Scott's fault."

"My fault! What did I do?"

"If you hadn't told me to go into their minds, then Amelia wouldn't have gotten all pissed and thrown us all into the ocean!'

The kids all stared at Jean in awe. They had never heard her talk like that before.

"I never told you to go into her mind! I told you to go into the minds of the people who were being possessed by Mesmero."

"Exactly, and Amelia's mind was being possessed by Mesmero!…..Oops" Jean said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait a second. You mean Amelia is being- Look it's been a long night why not if we all try to get some sleep." Storm said tiredly.

Everyone agreed.

"Wait a second, where is Amelia?" Kitty asked nervously.

'She was behind us the whole way home." Rogue said.

"She could've committed suicide for all I care."

They all jumped and turned around to find Amara standing at the top of the staircase.

'It's a shame though, I was planning on setting her clothes on fire. That's how pissed I am right now."

"Amara." The professor said warningly.

"I'm just saying."

"No, seriously where is she?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know don't care." Amara said with a yawn.

"I'm going to bed. And I am NOT sharing a room with her." Amara said turning around.

"This wasn't exactly the relationship I was hoping for." The professor said rubbing his temples.

"Don't get stressed over it Charles, they'll work it out. Amelia probably went for a walk or something. I'm sure she'll be back later." Storm said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose your right. Now let's all get some sleep." The professor said. Then the teens all went up to their rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning…. Amara was always up before everybody else so she could use the bathroom before Kitty got to it and spent two hours or more in there. It was 5:00 when Amara went downstairs. As she walked downstairs she noticed a figure standing at the door. Amara cautiously opened the door.

"Joe! What are you doing here!" Amara asked surprised. Joe had been Amara's personal body guard since she was born, always watching her back.

"Your majesty. Your father and step mother have some important matters to discuss with you." Joe said with a bow.

'Oh okay, is it about Amelia escaping from the asylum? Because she was here, but she kind of disappeared."

Joe looked at her completely confused.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I have no idea what you are talking about." He said dumbfounded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Amara asked. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Amelia died ten years ago." Joe said.

Amara stared at him speechless.

AN: OK I haven't decided how Joe got there yet. Because there is no technology in Nova Roma. I guess I'll just say that he rode a horse, or he walked to an airport. Got on an airplane, landed in Bayville, and took a taxi to the Institute having no idea what they are all the way. Yeah that works.I know I screwed up with that whole geyser thing, but it's heated water though right? Oh well screw it.Also just so you know, all these ideas pop into my head at once so I'm just kind of winging it. That's just how my mind works. You have to admit I do good cliff hangers though. : ) Smilies! RR please!


	7. Chapter 7 the fight against Magma and Aq...

I'm sorry I've been behind! I was sick with a very bad virus for a week! But I'm back and kickin'! Here's Chapter 7 thanks for all the reviews!

"She's been dead for ten years?" Amara shrieked.

All the others came running out.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived." Joe said sarcastically.

"What?" Amara asked.

"I was referring to the group of people behind you."

Amara whirled around.

"Oh hi."

"What is going on?" Jean said obviously ticked off.

"Oh nothing I just discovered that my sister Amelia has been dead for ten years. You know it's a typical morning." Amara said cheerfully.

'I knew there was something funny about her!" Kitty exclaimed hysterically.

"Kitty for God sake it's still early!" Jean snapped.

"Sorry, but this proves that I'm right and your wrong."

"Quite a happy family I see." Joe said.

"Oh yeah speaking of happy families, what does the freak show want?"

"What freak show?" Joe asked confused.

Amara rolled her eyes. "My retarded parents! What do they want?"

"Oh that freak show. Yes well they want to talk to you about manning the throne."

"I have to guard the throne?"

"No you're going to sit on the throne."

'What?"

"Oh for cripe's sake! Your going to become queen!" Jean yelled exasperated.

'I did that so it would hit her lightly." Joe grumbled.

'WHAT! I HAVE TO BE QUEEN? I CAN"T BE QUEEN! I HAVE A PSYCHO PATHIC SISTER WHO IS APPARENTLY DEAD COMING AFTER ME! ARE THEY CRAZY?" Amara yelled hysterically.

"Apparently yes by the way you put it." Joe said.

"No absolutely not you can not make me go."

In the meeting room over at Nova Roma… "I can't believe you made me go." Amara said glaring at Joe.

Then her parents walked in. Amara instantly glared at her step mom.

Once explaining the situation Amara exploded.

"But dad that's not fair! I can't be queen! I 'm too average now to be queen! Besides Amelia is back and I'm pretty sure she's going to try and kill me! If I become queen you mine as well make sure there's a knife attached so that when I sit down it will go through my back!" Amara yelled.

"Oh my gosh she's gone delirious." Her father said.

"No dad I have not gone delirious." Amara said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amara, but we have no choice to make you queen it's your civil duties. Besides this is how old I was when I became king." Her father said hopefully.

Amara slammed her fists down on the table and jumped up.

"This is so unfair! Mom would never make me do this!" Amara screamed.

"But she is dear."

Amara's eyes narrowed.

"That woman sitting right next to you is not mom dad! Your just forcing yourself to believe that she is so you can't face the truth that she is dead! You always say that you never loved her anyway but if that were true then you wouldn't be making yourself believe that that woman sitting right next to you is mom!" Amara screamed before running from the room.

"If I may be so bold sir, she has a point your majesty." Joe said.

Amara's father glared at him.

Up in Amara's room she was crying and she glanced out her bedroom window that overlooked the sea. She gasped.

"Oh no.' She whispered as a huge wave was heading straight for the palace.

"DAD! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! SHE'S BACK AND SHE'S COMING TO KILL US!" Amara screamed racing down the stairs.

"Who is?" Her father said racing to the foot of the stairs.

"Amelia! She's alive! I told you she was!"

"Amara-Here! See for yourself." She snapped shoving a telescope at him.

He looked out the telescope.

"Mary mother of God." He said as he saw the wave with Amelia gliding right in the center of it, come towards the palace.

"She's too powerful, we don't have anything powerful enough to take her out."

"Yes you do." Amara said.

"What?"

"Your talking to it.'

"You! Amara you can't fight her! Your not powerful or strong enough!"

"Yes I am dad! I'm not your little girl anymore! I can do this!"

"How?" Her father thundered.

'By fighting fire." Amara said changing into her magma form.

Her father hesitated.

"Let her go." Her step mother said.

Amara looked at him.

"Go. But be careful."

Amara smiled. Then her face turned to determination and she stepped outside as she became one with the fire.

"Come on Amelia, it's just you and me fire vs. water, Magma vs. Aqua." Amara said with a smirk as she faced the giant wave that was coming closer to her.

What do you think? Who will win? Review to find out!


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets revealed in Battle

OK hi, thank you for the reviews here is Chapter Eight!

Aqua came up face to face with Magma and narrowed her eyes at her.

"OK good your pissed off too, this ought to be fun." Magma said an evil smile on her face.

"Shut up MAGMA it's not you I'm interested in." Aqua snapped pushing her out of the way. Magma blocked her off.

"Yeah right, what about all those other times you tried to kill me? I'm not believing that all of a sudden you're just not interested." She said coolly.

"Back off! You want the truth? Fine! Here it is! I found out that dad got remarried again and I want to …welcome his new wife into the family.' Amelia said with a smirk.

"Look, I don't like her either, but you don't have to hurt her! Heck it was your fault in the first place that mom's dead." Magma said angrily.

Aqua's eyes burned with fury and she sent a water ball towards Magma.

Magma blocked it off. 'Even I don't believe that you're here for our step mom. You're here because of me. Just admit it Aqua your jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She screamed sending a whirl pool at Amara. She dodged it and threw a big fireball at Aqua.

'Course you are. Because you know that I'm old enough to be queen. And you've always wanted to rule Nova Roma." Magma said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You always had to be the center of attention, but guess what? You're not! Now shove off! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Aqua yelled pushing Amara out of the way with a wave.

Magma cut in front of her again. "What's the matter Amelia? Can't face the fact that I'm right and you're wrong?" She said mockingly.

Aqua glared at her. "I told you this doesn't concern you! I haven't seen dad in a while so I'm going to visit!" She snapped.

"Yeah right! Why would you want to cause such a big scene if your just here to stop by and say hello?" Magma asked.

"That's none of your business MAGMA! I wasn't planning on hurting you, but if you want to pick a fight with me, let's do it. Right here, right now." Amelia said.

As they began the fight Amara asked: "This isn't about mom or dad is it?"

Amelia slowly looked at her with a glower. "Once again you're right, the answer is no, because it's all about you Amara. It's all about you!" She snapped.

"I knew it! It is jealousy isn't it?"

"Well yeah compared to my life, your life is so much better."

"How is my life better than yours? You don't have to get bossed around."

"You have no idea what my life was like! Why can't you just leave me alone!" She screamed whirling a huge tidal wave towards Amara. She blocked it off with her lava.

Amelia spotted a hint of doubt on Amara's face.

"What's the matter Amara? Don't like losing?"

Amara ignored her.

"It's too bad your losing, because as soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to get all your little friends."

Amara's head shot up. "How can you do that! They're your friends too!"

"No, any friend of yours, is NOT a friend of mine. Those idiots were so stupid that they actually believed I liked them.'

"So you played them? Like you played me?"

"Exactly. Everyone liked you there, because your Ms. Popularity."

"Look it, you can hurt me all you want, but don't hurt my friends." Magma said fiercely.

"Oh why not? They're you're new family now right? So you've betrayed mom."

"Stop it." Magma said sending a lava flow right towards her.

"Mom always told us that she's our real family, but I guess not for you."

"Shut up." Magma's temper was slowly starting to rise.

"Oh well, that's okay because you and mom will be a family again right after I kill you." Aqua said sending a monstrous wave to pummel Amara.

She had been expecting this she set off a volcano and sent the lava over the wave. Then water and fire combined, and an explosion could be heard from there, to the other side of the world. (Not really, just an exaggeration.)

Amelia was lying on the ground. Amara stood above her completely fine from the explosion. Fire had overcome water. Her father had passed her a sword and she raised it above her head ready to kill Amelia's life once and for all.

'No Amara! Please! Don't do it!" Amelia screamed.

Amara looked straight into her eyes and somehow flash backs of Amelia's past was sent into her head through Amelia's eyes.

Amelia was laughing and running around. Her father swooped her up into his arms.

Amelia was playing with Amara in the backyard and they went running through the garden.

It showed Amelia writing in her diary.

Amelia drew a picture of Amara and gave it to her.

Christmas time

Amelia's powers awakening.

Her killing people, destroying people but couldn't stop.

Her mother's dead body.

Her at the insane asylum. Kicking, screaming. Being put through surgery that disenabled her powers.

Amelia getting abused by the asylum workers.

Going to sleep with no food and crying herself asleep.

Her powers reawakening as she escapes the asylum and almost got shot while being chased.

Then it showed a few memories at the institute.

Amara dropped the sword in shock. Amelia had tears streaming down her face. Then Amara's parents came running out.

'Amara! Are you all right?"

Amara looked from them to Amelia before pretending to faint. As her parents leaned over her, Amara used lava and wrote in the sand for Amelia to run. And she does. At that point Amara sits bolt upright and watches as Amelia runs away.

OK RR please!


	9. Chapter 9 Becoming a Runaway

Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had really bad writer's block. So this chapter is going to be short. Sorry if I disappoint you. Here is Chapter 9!

Back over in Bayville…. "I'm bored." Tabitha complained.

"How are you bored? You were bored when Amara came home, and you're still bored now that she's back." Jean said.

"She's been moping in her room all day about being so mean to Amelia after finding out she had a really tough life. And now she's all pissed because Bobby played it's a Hard Knock Life on her boom box." Tabitha said unamused.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No, she threw a pillow at me, and she threw a picture frame at Kitty so we're all kind of afraid of her now." Tabitha said. Jean rolled her eyes.

Up in Amara's room… Amara was righting a list.

What I Know:

Amelia is apparently dead.

She was badly abused and had a lot of near death experiences.

Jean said that Mesmero was controlling her (?)

Kitty saw her eyes turn blood red.

She made several attempts to kill me and the X-Men.

Conclusion; Her stakes aren't very high right now.

Amara sighed. "This is wonderful. I'm beating myself up trying to think of something nice that Amelia did, and I'm getting no where. And she's also a runaway for the time being. And she's probably mad at me, perfect time to realize nothing was wrong with her."

Amara drummed her fingers on the table in thought.

"I know! I"LL become a runaway!" Amara exclaimed falling off her chair.

"The only problem is, thinking of where a runaway would go." Amara said resting her chin in her elbow on the table.

A couple of hours later….. "All right Amara you have not eaten in three days, Jean wants you to eat so you have to come out.' Tabitha said. She waited a few more minutes and tried the door. "Peachy." She muttered under her breath finding it locked. She looked around, then stuck one of her cherry bombs in the door causing it to explode.

"Sorry about the door 'Mara but I have to get you downstairs. Amara?" Tabitha asked finding the room deserted. Her closet door was thrown open, clothes and shoes strewn everywhere, her window was open, drawers were hanging open, the place was a disaster. As Tabitha was about to leave to tell the professor, she found a note taped to the window sill fluttering in the wind. Tabitha went over and picked it up curiously. Here's what it said.

Dear X-Men,

I have written this letter to tell you not worry. I have runaway to go and find Amelia. I think I know where she is. If I am not back with in the month you are to assume me as dead. Please do not go after me, I want to handle this myself. I will also be stopping by the palace, I believe my parents aren't letting me in on some important matters about Amelia. Like I said before, do not come after me and if I am not back within the month you are to assume me dead.

Good-bye.

Amara

So what did you think? I know it was short but like I said, really bad writer's block! Sorry if the letter doesn't come out in the font I wanted it to come out in. It's supposed to be in Bermuda Script which is like cursive. Anyway that's not the point, the point is I hoped you liked it and please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10 The Search

OK hi peoples! Here is Chapter 10! I also noticed there was some confusion about Amara going off to find Amelia. In chapter eight Amara saw into Amelia's memories and got to see how horrible her life was. Because of her guilt she decided to try and find her and bring her back to join the X-Men. Hope we got that cleared away now on with Chapter 10!

Amara stumbled along the road. She reached a really old looking building and entered. It was a bar. She figured Amelia would come here. She searched around before seeing that Amelia wasn't here. She went up to the bartender.

"Hey you're back again!" The bartender exclaimed.

Amara rolled her eyes. Well at least she had been here.

"I'm looking for my twin sister Amelia, did she happen to tell you where she was going?" Amara asked the bartender.

"Yeah, she said she was headed towards Canada."

"Canada?" Amara asked confused.

"Yeah said something about an old boyfriend she wanted to get in touch with and this way she wouldn't have to have such a crappy life.'

"Thanks." Amara said before running out of the bar.

"Hey! You want a drink?"

Amara turned around. "No thanks I don't drink." She bolted out the door again. She was glad to be out of there the bartender and a whole bunch of drunk truckers had been eyeing her in a pleasant way, and she could've sworn that the bartender had been staring down her shirt.

Amara tripped over a rock and fell. "Oh this is going to be LOADS of fun." She said sarcastically.

Back at the Institute…. Jean was running around in a circle panicking and all the kids were hyperventilating.

"EVERYBODY SHADDUP!" Logan yelled.

Silence.

"Good, now listen up we're going to find heat head and bring her back. To the X-Jet!"

"Wait! She didn't want anyone going after her!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"So?" Bobby asked before taking off again.

"Ah what the hell!" Tabitha replied taking off after them.

While back on the road…Amara came across a stream and began to drink out of it. She looked at her reflection.

"That's odd. I'm not standing up." She thought.

"Wait." She looked up. "Amelia!"

Amelia took off running and Amara took after her.

'Amelia! Wait!" She yelled now chasing her through woods. Amara grabbed Amelia's wrist causing her to whirl around.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Let's just talk." Amelia looked at her quizzically. Then as if giving up she followed her to a cave.

While at an abandoned shed…. "This looks like some place where a runaway would go." Bobby said with a shrug.

"Let's check it out." Jubilee said excitedly. She loved exploring places that may be haunted. They opened up the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bobby screamed racing past Logan.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Jubilee screamed following Bobby. Logan stared after them like they were retards and went over to the open door. Mesmero was sitting at a small table.

"YOU! Where's Amara?" He yelled.

"How should I know?" Mesmero replied calmly.

"Well you should know you like hypnotized Amelia." Kitty said coming up behind Logan.

"Only twice."

"Oh really?" Kitty said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes. When Amelia was ten, when she threw you off a cliff, and when her eyes turned blood red. Oh that's three then."

"What about Amara?" Kitty asked.

"I had nointerest in her. Amelia had an amazing power, besides Amara didn't have quite that amazing power yet. But who knows? Maybe one of these days I'll use both of them and I'll become invincible." Mesmero said. This was obviously Logan's cue.

"No you won't use them bub. In fact you won't use them ever." Snkt! His claws came out. Mesmero had himself cornered and didn't have time for action. Logan shoved his claws into his chest and Mesmero fell to the ground. He twitched for a few seconds before lying still. Dead. Logan came out as if nothing had happened. Kitty gave him a disgusted look.

"Blow the place up Boom Boom.' Tabitha did as she was told. Then they took off to continue their search for Amara.

Well what did you think? R&R please! Oh yeah and my writer's block is gone! YAY!


	11. Chapter 11 FREEDOM!

Here is Chapter 11! I'm on a roll!

While in the cave. Amara was apologizing and telling Amelia she trusted her and everything. Then all of a sudden Amelia collapsed. "Ohmigod are you okay?" Amara exclaimed.

"It's gone I don't feel restrained anymore!" Amelia said excitedly. Her eyes brightened up. Amara stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"For the longest time I felt restrained and felt someone calling me to do that stuff. But now I don't feel that way anymore. I mean some of it was my fault and I just did it by accident or out of insanity, but now I feel normal again." She said.

"So are we okay?" Amara asked.

"Yes!" Amelia said hugging her.

Amara and Amelia talked for another three hours. Amelia explained her whole life since they were split up never leaving out any details. Amara did the same.

"When we go back home the professor can give you therapy so that you're completely cured."

"You mean I get to be a real X-Man?"

"Yeah."

Amelia hugged her again. "Hey Amara there's only one problem."

'What?"

"Mom and dad." They looked at each other before a harsh wind came through.

"The X-Jet!" Amara yelled. Since she was in a good mood now she didn't care if they came after her.

The first greeting she got was Bobby tumbling down the stairs. Then all the students trampling over him to greet Amara. They allowed Amelia to come back on the Jet with them but when they came back they all had a meeting. The X-Men had explained about Mesmero the whole way home. It turned out that Mesmero had actually been possessing Amelia all along so none of it had been insanity. He had only made Amelia believe it was insanity most of the time. They had discovered this by finding a charred journal that contained all of Mesmero's evil schemes after the explosion.

'So what does this exactly mean for Amelia?"

"We're not sure yet."

"But she wasn't the cause of any of that stuff at all it was Mesmero."

Another hour later… "Fine it's settled then." Amara said.

"By the way, how'd you get another jet?" Amara asked as she got up to leave.

"A lot of building." Hank said.

Amara laughed and left.

Amelia sat slumped on the stairs.

"YOU CAN STAY!" Amara screamed hugging Amelia.

"I can?"

"Yeah!"

"Woo hoo! The Aquilla sisters

"Back in action again!" Amara finished. They both laughed. The professor was still going to provide therapy for Amelia just in case. They also explained about Mesmero. They had a small ceremony that evening that Amelia was now an honorary true X-Men. They were all headed out to dinner. As they were about to leave the doorbell rang. Amara and Amelia both screamed and raced into their room. Their step mom and their biological dad were standing outside the front door.

R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12 Ha! Ha!

Here is Chapter 12!

"Oh hello your majesties. What can we do for you?" Jean said politely. She was getting kind of agitated that they came now because they were supposed to go out for dinner.

"We need to speak to Amara about some royalty arrangements."

"Find someone else! I'm not going! This is unfair! This is my true family! I don't belong in Nova Roma and I don't want to be queen so shove off!" Amara snapped storming out of her room. Her parents stared at her shocked.

"Amara I

"Say it and I fry your brains." Amara said threateningly. It worked. Her father got a scared look on his face. Amara stifled a smile.

About an hour later her parents came out of the study. The students spent most of the time laughing because they could hear Amara throwing hissy fits and temper tantrums.

"We decided that she's not ready and probably never will be. We'll go for the next ones in line." Her father said before bolting out the door.

After they were gone all the kids laughed and high fived Amara.

"Little kid act works every time." Amara said with an evil grin.

All the kids headed out for dinner.

"Oh professor, sorry if I messed up your study."

The professor's smile faded.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed but Amara had already hopped out of the car and headed towards therestaurant.

R&R!


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue 

It is now ten years later. Amara and Amelia are both twenty-six years old. They not only worked well together on a team, but they also were partners together going on night missions. Amara became a cop and Amelia became a nurse. They are both graduates from the University of the Xavier Institute.

After dating these two guys for five years, straight out of college they got married. Amara married Sam Guthrie and Amelia married Pyro. Now they are known as Mrs. Amara Aquilla Guthrie and Mrs. Amelia Aquilla Allerdyce.

About a year or a little before Amara and Amelia became pregnant. Amara was blessed with quadruplets she named them Faith, Hope, Joy, and Patience. She just had a fifth one named Samuel Jr. After his father. Amelia had six children named Ruby, Crystal, Sapphire, Opal, John Junior, and Peter. Amelia and Amara have lead very successful lives and hopefully their children will grow up to be the same. But no matter what happens Amara and Amelia will always remain best friends and sisters through the good times and the bad. And for that I am proud to say the end!

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank my homeroom class who was able to put up with me telling weekly stories in front of the class even though they had no idea what I was talking about. That is another reason why I am dedicating this story to my class because they were the ones who allowed me to keep on writing. I would also like to dedicate this book to Sapphire93 who is also my best friend. If it hadn't been for her introducing me to I never would've been where I am today. So thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and actually read it and enjoyed it and thank you Sapphire93 and thank you to my class room! Look for more of my stories if you wish to read more! TTFN! Kelsey out! ; D


End file.
